Star Wars Episode VII The Will of the Power
by DarkLink1977
Summary: 30 years after the fight around ENDOR resigned Leia Organa her post as chancellor. Her niece Leelain the adoptive doughter of her brother Luke is now the new chancellor of The NEW Republic.
1. Chapter 1

StarWars…….Episode VII **-The will of the power-**

In another galaxy far far away…

Nearly thirty years have passed after the battle around Endor and the victory of the rebels against the empire. The rebels and her founded alliance against the terror of the imperator Palpatine have come long time ago, as well as many of themselves, into the history.

Leia Organa, the daughter of the big politician and separatist Bail Organa von Alderaan who met the death still before the end of the dark power of the imperator founded with the help of the rebel's leader and senator Mon Mothma the republic anew.

Old statutes are valid again.

However, now also this strong defender and former hope bearer of the alliance lays down her office actions, after Leia itself became the first chancellor of the new republic.

Now the children of the alliance are in the row.

However, old, dark powers, former enemies and former intrigues spin a firm net around the new hope bearer, Leelain Skywalker. -Daughter of the famous hero and the Jedimaster Luke Skywalker.-

Dark clouds gather and cover the light of the republic once more.

Will the heroic children repulse the menace or will there be a new galactic conflict?

…

Journal of the Whills

Prologue

__________________________________________________________________________

Softly her fingers glided over the smooth screen of the komlinks, however, of Ceres Inaka watched out to press the key to produce the connection.

Steadily the red light flashed since more than ten minutes, this confirmed that somebody wished such a connection. -But not to her, but to her employer.-

However, as long as the red flashing light burnt, so long she had not seen this already any more.

Now, however, just at the moment as them thought of them, she entered the rooms again. In one hand she held a steaming cup of tea and in the others a holograph-projector. The holographs of a lunar station floated blue-green glowing above it and turned incessantly, so that Leelain could look at the station of all sides.

It was too complicated not all, this construction, because the station was as round as a moon and just she would have also looked if the deep service craters had not been.

„If you have seen this!?" asked of cerium and Leelain looked up startled to her. The tea sloshed above the edge of the cup and with pain-consumed face Leelain got over the moment when the hot drink scalded her hand. With an iron will she ignored pain and dedicated of cerium and the flashing light her full attention, because on this had pointed on Ceres.

„Yes, I have…" if she answered of cerium and devoted herself once more to the lunar station.

„Do you not want to go come on?"

Leelain shook her head. "No".

„But it could be important! Do you not want to know then who is it?"

„I already know who is it." replied Leelain quietly and sat down on an armchair near the high window. She looked at one moment the traffic between the skyline of the town, before it turned again to her work and put down the cup on the glass side table.

„You know … who?" sounded Ceres' voice unbelievingly.

Leelain did not look up. „It is Leia."

„And you do not want to talk with her?"

„Are you still mad?"

„I am not mad."

„Nevertheless, these are you!" contradicted of Ceres Inaka.

Now Leelain looked up. „How do you come on such a thought?"

Of cerium made an offended face. „You do not like his Leelain on them furiously, but you are it because you with him has spoken. Every time if you him see you are furious."

Leelain switched off the Holograph-projector and laid him on the table, beside the cup of tea, before she answered.

„I … this isn't true."

„Lee, I sees it. Everybody sees it, but nobody understands you why to her so have divided. He is your father."

Leelain shook her head. „This is a nonsense and this you also know! And what does this deal please with Leia?"

„Leia has suggested you as a nominee. Do you remember? However, you cannot endure the thought that it was it and not you yourself which has ventured this step. Exactly like Luke's it dared you as a Padawan in the order of the Jedi to take." Of Ceres sat down on the armchair to her towards, however, over and over again it threw a look back to the Komlink. „Speak with her. She will call to you her reasons."

„You are mad of cerium Inaka. As moves as Leia. All that is in such a way." Leelain interrupted itself and got up. Slowly she went to the window and looked at many planing hulls and spaceships which whizzed through the aerial streets Coruscants as there would be no moment of the rest and silence at this place of the galaxy. To no peace for the without rest soul.

„Anakin had warned me." if she said suddenly and Ceres twitched together with this name as if she had burnt herself.

„Nevertheless, you possibly do not want to say that you have spoken again with him!" she said with the high voice which struck as nearly hysterical.

With good reason and a certain right, like so many in the galaxy, she might go to ruin in hysteria if this name was called.

Now, nevertheless, maybe the name Anakin only, but it was not before itself everybody in the republic feared, the Leelain meant and carried him for these names.

Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader.

„Not I spoke with him. but he with me." taught Leelain Ceres Inaka with austere tone.

„As if this one difference made. However what interests me really what has he warned you about? If one can say then that Darth Vader could warn about something other, than before itself."

Leelain turned round to Ceres and saw to her down. „I know that nobody understands, why I trust to him so much and my so-called father not. But I know of cerium that Anakin not Vader is, but only sad and …"

„Desperate man?" she interrupted Ceres. „You have said this already so often. Now speak, finally, clearer!"

„." She turned round again to the window. „I will say nothing at all more. I will switch off my komlink also for today and try to find at least some rest."

„Why do you not want to speak of it? Every time …" Ceres sighed. „Now, it probably has no sense. How long do we already know ourselves?"

„My whole life long, I sometimes think." if Leelain answered from the window without turning away her look of the traffic.

„Do you trust to me possibly not?"

Leelain leant her forehead against the cold windowpane and closed her eyes. „Of course I trust to you."

It rustled in her back and as a Leelain turned round, she saw like Ceres Inaka the space wanted to leave.

„Please wait Ceres!" she shouted and stretched her hand.

„Nevertheless who was HE? Had you still found out it?"

Leelain nodded. „This farmer disappeared as fast as he had come and with him also went Dáreel of his ways. I should never again see him. Hardly this had happened, mother gave up her life as a trader and we fled in the Jundland-desert. In a small house, it was already very old and hidden between the sandstone rocks, now we lived. A few months. From time to time came Jawas of the way with which mother negotiated around food and handed over bit by bit our Having to them. However, these small beings seemed not so often as the Tusken.

I had no fear of the sandy people, because mother assured me that not every Tuske is a robber, but that they are easy travellers who moved with the Banthas by the deserts to exist so. This the other colonists and farmers the Banthas sometimes for some obscure reasons killed made most of the Tusken furious and some trunks, therefore, had resolved to punish the human colonists and farmers. Besides, mother had already made friends with them, there I was not at all in the world.

This passed one to us now to the advantage, because the Tusken protect us from curious strangers or colonists and supplied us with water, coats and Banthameat.

We well lived. Up to the day as HIM came.

How he had found us and how he had gone past to the Tusken, I did not know, but to me was aware immediately that he was angry.

Mother also knew this, therefore, she hid me and ordered to me if something bad happened to her, I should run to the settlement of the sandy people and ask them for help. There I should wait, until somebody would come who would take away me. Away from Tatooine."

„Luke?" shouted Ceres and looked at them with big eyes.

„Now, he it was. However, whether hatches really he was who should take away me, I will probably never learn.

But Luke also always said me that he did not know my mother. So it was fine only chance!"

„Nothing happens by chance." cited Ceres a big Jediwisedom and Leelain nodded. Then she continued her story.

„Said done. My mother walked towards the stranger. A man with dark look under a wide black hood, wrapped in black clothes. Thus he appeared, like a mind from the sandy storm which had not himself also come like from, as well as HE.

His light sword was red like the fire breath of the Krayt-dragon of Tatooine. And thus I saw how they fought with each other. Blue light mixed with red."

„I do not understand this …" whispered Ceres „At that time you had when we met you for the first time that you spent yourself neither to your mother, nor to the life before you with the sandy people and in the palace of the Hutts, can remind. You have always said this."

„It was a lie. Now when we did not hit. But when I you and Finn in addition moved follow me from the temple in an uncertain future.

On that day where I lost my mother and fled in the arms of the Tusken. These visions did not let go me any more. They tormented me, because nothing what I saw had one day been nice. Only pictures of death and destruction. If I also edged out the death of my mother and her picture up to my arrival in the temple on Coruscant, my visions showed me other horrific things. And always, so it seemed to me, they showed a Skywalker."

„How do you mean this? They showed you a Skywalker? Do you speak of Anakin?"

Leelain shook violently her head. „All ever lived. One after the other. Up to hatch. Up to my adoptive father."

Ceres bent forwards and seized Leelains hands to hinder them in the fact that she still rubbed herself the skin of the fingers. However, her look was directed upon Leelains face. „Why do you say so peculiarly?"

Indeed, Leelain had spoken strangely blurred as if it wanted to be reminded not all too much of it to prevent that she possibly struck once again such a vision.

„I … I … I saw them all dying. Die."

„Also hatches?"

„Not only him of cerium. Also Leia … "Leelain deeply breathed deeply and expelled a sigh which seemed to have come from the depth of her soul. „… and me." if she added.

Ceres shook her head and stepped back. „Certainly you most sluggishly the names Skywalker, but you are none. It … are …, nevertheless, … no Skywalker?"

„I do not know it. I cannot say it you. I know nothing at all more. I know only that I had these visions also in the Jeditempel and I spoke with the masters of it, but no only one calculated these any meaning to. They meant only, I should not cling to the past and not be afraid before a little bit banal like the death, because he would be determined to us to all sooner or later. Everything dies once." She jumped up. „BUT THEY DID NOT SEE WHAT I SAW!" she shouted and hit the hands before the face. „You do not know what happened and will happen over and over again of cerium. The Skywalker … on them to all there lies a dark destiny. She will always overtake, einerlei what life they may lead. And there was not only Jedi among them. There was smuggler, reward hunter, farmer, trader, politician and even slave among them. And they all died before her time. Under pains and with desperation in the heart."

„Please, puts you again Leelain and then says me what occupies you really?"

Leelain thought about what Ceres has asked and sat down again.

„One leads on the other hand. Step by step we approach the abyss. I tell you what happened at night when I the temple left Ceres.

Like you know I should get a new master, because Luke was for me now more a father than a master and master Valan Dahr of the opinion which disturbed this our respect. We should investigate our feelings. And Luke was of his opinion and left me. Left the temple and Coruscant to leave me alone. Only with all these thoughts and these awful pictures, which I, whatever, to nobody more entrusted, because I held them for wrong. At that night he appeared to me for the first time. Anakin. I told him about my fears and about that one vision. Since in this I saw for the first time my mother and her death on Tatooine. And … and …" Leelain broke off. „I am not able to do it. I cannot simply say it … Anakin had warned me."

„Please, Leelain! Now you have come so far! Say it me what have you seen?"

„Ceres, you may never say it somebody. Not even of your sister. Swear it"

Ceres nodded. „I swear."

„I saw the murderer of my mother. I saw this Sithlord, because now I know that it was a Sithlord. I could exactly recognize his face."

„Yes who is it?!" shouted of cerium which failed to hear if at all possible that Leelain told somewhat about a Sith, although these had been destroyed since the case of the imperator finally.

„Luke … I have seen Luke." if Leelain answered quietly, but quietly. However, Ceres stomach cramped painfully together. She simply did not want to admit, the Leelain Skywalker this had really said.

„I spoke with the advice of it they did not believe me. Nobody believed me. I not even believed myself even … I had to leave the order. I had to say it Luke."

„You have said him it?" whispered Ceres unconsciously.

„He answered nothing. Luke Skywalker left me and answered nothing. He left alone me.

Since then this uncertainty gnaws at me and every night I see dying them all and must see like he killed them!"

The young senator got up and decreased again to the window. „I see them, themselves without closing the eyes. How should I be there a chancellor? Ceres, say me how... how?"


	2. Chapter 2

A black cloud.

Slowly, however, steadily she broke through the firmament and undulated, immediately to fog, against his aim.

She was not able away. She saw the evil on herself to fly, but she was simply incapable to flee.

Numbly she looked with at how the darkness broke upon them as the cloud wrapped up the light and wrapped everything in downfall.

„I could do nothing." if she said and stepped forwards.

Infinity was there before her, under her and she fell and fell and fell …

Floor for floor rests along her.

She did not breathe.

Did not breathe, until she saw, finally, the end.

Darkness deep darkness.

Leelain whipped horrified her eyes and took a breath. Panting she was directed on in her bed and breathed. Just breathe.

Deeply she sucked the air in her lungs. Still she could taste blood in her mouth.

Their blood?

Quite slowly her eyes filtered the darkness round themselves.

She noticed the high windows and the lights of the town. Thousands and thousands upon thousands of lights. Green, yellow, red, blue and white sources of light.

Coruscant.

Leelain rubbed itself the aching eyes and got up.

Still it was a night and they still had many hours before them only again in the senate had to be, but she could and simply did not want to sleep any more.

There were these bad dreams.

Every night were there these dreams.

Over and over again the same pictures. Pictures of the town, from a darkness which broke like unspeakable wave upon the lights and tore this with itself. Darkness everywhere. Also in the hearts of those she loved.

‚ No, not I!' thought Leelain.‚ you, not I!!!'

‚ Which you?!'

Leelain tried to remember the face of that woman them in her dreams struck. It was always the same.

But Leelain could not always remember the next morning any more in it.

She stepped near the window and saw down.

Down in the depth.

Many floors further under itself, far under the thick cloud cover, was the street.

„It happened here. She must have been here. Or, she is it still?" she murmured in thoughts, while her breath conjured fine fog to the disc.

„Senator?"

A light had begun in the space and the bearded face of her security boss looked at them from the bluish light of the hologram.

He looked concerned.

„Does need her help?"

„No Rome, it is everything in order." Leelain answered quietly and took the dressing-gown of the chair beside her bed.

„You are expected only in six hours in the senate, Senator Skywalker. You should lie down again and sleep a little bit." meant Rome with serious face and the holograms it was deactivated again.

„Yes, I know." if Leelain Skywalker replied this now again in Nothing ruled. „I know."

However, she would not sleep any more.

Hour by hour she sat in her rooms and saw in herself.

With the biggest strain one succeeded to her in drawing the face of that woman formed back in her mind and it, before she forgot everything again and swallowed the fog the recollections of the dream. Details still existed if they grew pale also quite slowly like now the darkness of the night did it.

She saw on from her place and looked for the early-early morning light for a while which drew the grey skyline softy.

This the morning dreaded prepared her fear.

She did not want to forget.

„What do you wish exactly?" asked the monotonous computer voice of the wall terminal probably for the third time, but now only awoken Leelain from her helter-skelter of thoughts.

A face had appeared on the screen of the computer what removes human trains showed and should probably emit something confidant, but Leelain felt it only as rather annoying and deactivated this option.

The acoustic service reached to her.

„Biorecognition pattern. Search for humanoiden recognition data and their anatomical signs." she bragged.

The computer confirmed the order and several files were searched, before he further spoke.

„Which options do you wish?"

„Search for human politicians. Female senators of the last 100 years."

„Roger." if answered the electronic voice. „Specify the options!"

„Anatomical and biological outward appearances to the comparison!"

„Specify the signs!"

Leelain took the Datapad to the hand where they the single signs had taken down of which could still remember and read out them now. „From twenty to 25 years old, deep brown, long hair, tan eyes, 160 cm to 170 cm, very slender and elegant figure."

On the screen the data were put down and the searching mode was activated.

„Search runs …" said the voice.

Leelain sank back on her chair and waited with a nasty feeling in the stomach for the result.

‚ What do I do there only?' she thought disbelieving.‚ Nevertheless, it was only one dream. Only dreams! Nothing honest!'

„Senator Skywalker? It is so far!"

The words of her servant tore Leelain from her thoughts and let them travel around startled.

About five young women had entered silently her rooms and started to remove diligently the mess the Leelain in the course of many without rest, sleepless hours had caused.

Two of the women got together Leelain suitable clothes for the senate and asked them closer to step to help her in dressing.

During the last years the fashion had decisively changed. The simple clothes at times of the empire had given way to the splendid evening gowns of the past times. Unfortunately, one could draw this hardly alone.

In addition one needed all kinds of hands and thus Leelain every day had to resign itself to the same procedure, around least ones a more or less good impression in

A less formal and höfisches affected behaviour often wished Leelain in the senate. Actions, and not which dress or which evening gown one carries, should matter. Words instead of a big annehmlichen flat in Republika 500 should impress.

And thus she often envied the simplicity of the political pranks of her aunt at times of the imperator or the days after the big battle with Endor.

The servants had chosen for the today an emerald-green dress whose train almost two metres about the ground flowed.

A few tiny precious stones, like emeralds, sapphires and diamonds, lighted up single strands of her long red-blond hair which seemed to grow out like tentacles of her head of a doctored hair crown. An impressive headdress, the Leelain some looks would protect.

She looked like a queen.

Leelain was thus with it her position of the clothes occupies to adapt that it would have forgotten almost the computer, the penetrating voice would not have been there which informed continually that the search is concluded.

Leelain was not the only one who pricked up the ears when the computer voice sounded.

But it was only the senator who heaped her skirts and dropped herself to the terror of her servants unsightly in the armchair.

„List!" she ordered excitedly and looked with surprised expression at how many senators and at ambassadresses of the computers found and they in particular and after data regularly on the screen listed.

„What has this to mean?" asked of cerium Inaka, one of the servants, and one of the probably best friends, the Leelain had when this had bent over the shoulder Leelains and had stared at the screen.

„Nothing!" replied Leelain embarrassingly touched, grinned broadly, and deactivated the terminal, after she had stored data quick as a flash.

She would take care of the list if it was finished from the senate returned and the political farce which would be put out they.

„We should go!" she meant in the same breath and rose. Carefully the other women glided and pulled in her evening gown, during cerium once more Leelains headdress corrected, before she nodded in the affirmative.

In no time aura had changed Leelains.

With upraised head, some arrogance and dignity in her face, she walked gracefully from her rooms.

Servants behind and beside her.

Of cerium smiled knowingly. „Your Highness."

„To mockery not!" hissed Leelain and breathed deeply once again deeply.

The door glided behind her in the castle and the space lay there desolately.

Slowly there walked the light of the reinforced sunrays about the pieces of furniture which seemed one of the senator's residential buildings in an easy, greyish white style held, displaced in the old room of the flatlet in the upper floors.

Columns of stone support the high cover with adorning and painting.

A ground of brilliantly polished stone reminded of the past day-old quays

Upwards statues, the immense lights of glazed glass stretched all saw, with dead eyes, on the flicker of the screen.

At first quite briefly as if they had reflected the sunrays on the silvery skin one of many freighters incessantly the aerial streets are of use, then continually over and over again, until the screen of the computer terminal was woken like by mind hand to the life.

The lights were reflected in the velvety glass of the lights and on the smooth stone floor.

But, otherwise, nothing was there which could have been reflected.

In spite of something would have had to be there, because the data, the names which senator Skywalker had wanted to check extinguished themselves.

Name for name disappeared from the list as if the computer itself had be decided to handle security protocol and to act for own will.

However, this was impossible.

When only a name on the screen was resplendent to the face of a nice woman with dark hair and brown eyes belonged, the process stopped.

„Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrié." if explained the uninviting voice of the computer and it was almost in such a way as if one had heard distant sad sighing, before itself the screen deactivated.

„Ferry Susurrus asks for co-ordinates to the landing on Coruscant city." said of the Captain in the Komlink and waited patiently for the answer.

Few moments later appeared the figures on the screen and the computer transferred the co-ordinates into the ship price increase.

„Main country platform north west Susurrus." if the voice confirmed one of the countless pilots of the civil air traffic.

„Thank you. Susurrus end." answered of the Captain with clear voice and deactivated the communication system of the ferry.

Although now everything happened by itself and the computer would land the ship, he could not relax really.

He felt formally the restlessness in his back. Because where the passengers sat.

Certainly it was not the landing the passengers so nervously made, this was certain, but the presence of both Jedi.

The Both sat directly behind him and allowed to also hunt small showers of the restlessness by the body to him.

„We will arrive level-according." his co-pilot informed the passengers, however, rather he appealed to the Jedi, he knew this without looking.

Since his co-pilot had turned round to them.

„Thank you." said the older Jedi and the co-pilot turned round again to the instruments.

The Captain itself did not dare to look at the Jedi. They were too uncanny to him.

At least, he did not have to have them any more all too long around himself, because it lasted not at all long and the ferry touched down warily on the land platform in the city centre.

The passengers flowed out outward and the Jedi went of her ways.

„Now you say me master, why we use the public means of transportation and have not taken one of the small ferries which would have brought us directly to the temple?" asked of the Padawan the Jediritter which he called master and his teacher was since him a small boy was.

Many years had passed since this moment and had become from the child now a young man.

However, still he was not ready for the check that Ken Khipu knew. Therefore, all conceivable was always to be taught anxious his pupil in experiences. The knowledge about the power and their use already knew this.

„Go to you Bail and feel the stream of the life. To concentrate attempts you on here and now and not on what was or will still be, never mind on the things which one cannot change now any more." if replied master Khipu with quiet voice.

His eyes were closed, his steps indeed, by the crowd of many different beings which rushed towards them in grapes with them went or crossed her way. „Find the centre of your internal rest, Bail and follow him."

„In other words, I should not put so many questions." if Bail ascertained Solo and smiled. He liked Ken Khipu's advice. This Jedi was always of the Ruhepol to he longed and to which he looked up, how to the point of a tower.

His master had become after so many years not only his teacher, but also a friend.

„Indeed, my young pupil, could not better have expressed I it even." replied Ken Khipu with a wink and headed directly for one of the suspension railways which in contrast to many flight rates and planing hulls almost slowly near of the ground, over the streets Coruscants, along dragged themselves on.

For Bails airman's heart too slowly, but he also knew that his master hated every kind of the aviation if one might express then so.

„Are you glad your mother again watch?" Ken Khipu asked his Padawan, hardly that they sat in the road and she had started jerking.

From a distance Bail could put out the palace and nodded absently.

„How long is this now?" to stimulate tried Khipu once more a conversation.

„Four years." if answered Bail. „Tjal must already be a Jediknight. Thus transferred like he is he sits certainly in the advice like our uncle and Prín must nearly have arisen."

„Maybe your sister is it at her age was in the Jeditemple, as well as you or your brother." if said Bails master.

„. Prín had no access to the power. She hits according to our father. Me would rather interest whether from her one politician has become, how Lee or our mother." Bail bit the tongue. Leelain was nobody all on good subject in

Nothing happens by chance. Ken Khipu deeply breathed deeply and hit the hood of his cape to the back. Blond, cervical-long hair framed his youthful face. Grey eyes looked emphatically at the features of his young pupil. Half a child still, as he found. However, had Ken Khipu not been at the same age as him the latest son of the chancellor to his pupil chose? Although Ken Khipu was still young, a lot of wisdom lay extremely in his look. A wisdom from the Bail Solo often already profited and was grateful for he. „Now Bail, M'lady Skywalker becomes to all likelyhood today a chancellor of the republic. A choice those of the Jedirat for less good judges, but the senate already before days hit. She becomes a chancellor, unless, your mother does not resolve yet to withdraw from her office." Bails face was to be taken from no emotion. He seemed quiet and calm, but his eyes sparkled in many facets like joy and also surprise. To another master these emotional outbursts, secretly and quietly would have remained under the facade of the rest, covertly, because nobody knew Bail Solo so well as Ken Khipu. He laid his hand on the shoulder of his pupil. „It makes almost the impression to master that you just as the advice so do not please with the fact are that my cousin becomes a chancellor." if Bail said suddenly and some like annoyance resonated in his voice. Khipu had already asked itself, when Bail would meet this statement. „Indeed?" he asked. His right eyebrow went shortly after on top and surreptitious smiling adorned his corners of mouth. „I am a member of the advice, Padawan. What the advice decides, is also my decision. Am surprised that you have lost this out of sight." Bail answered Solo nothing. The young man lowered only embarrassed his look. Khipu saw from the window of the suspension railway and looked at the grey house giants from steel and stone who applied close together around the whole planet. He saw long house gulches there. Infinitely apparently in the sky rising. Here below her shades swallowed all light and it night was always in the streets of Coruscant city. But Ken Khipu saw more than only the darkness, the colored iridescence of thousands advertising boards and flashing of milliards residential lights in the sea from fish oil par steel, Duraplast and Permabeton. The power was with him, flowed out by him through and thus he went in spirit, because he needed no body, by those planet gulches and looked for her. Warmly the power carried him in the centre of his rest, where nothing was except the truth. Quiet, quite quietly, like the rushing of a sea surf, he took applause was and heard between the echo of gentle drops of water her clear pure voice. This wonderful, bright voice which he would never be able to forget. So much he itself also troubled since the day when he met her.

And with the eye of the recollection he saw them again standing before himself.

„Nothing master! I am glad only for her. Finally, she wanted to reach exactly this aim. At that time she has said this me when I came to the temple and visited me there.

I remember exactly them. Hardly fourteen years old and already senator. She wished me luck and the power always with me should be. She wished it me from whole hearts and told me that it if it was already no Jedi at least as well as my mother wants to be. How Leia. If this is not …"

Bail interrupted itself, because Khipus face was wrapped up by dark clouds. „Have I said something wrong?"

„Now, my young Padawan, the striving for power is the way …"

„… to the dark side. I know master Khipu, but Leelain?! I ask you! Nevertheless, it is no second Palpatine!"

Khipu wrinkled his forehead, however, answered nothing to it.

„You cannot believe this really master!" shouted Bail Solo aghast.

The heads of the passengers who sat near both Jedi turned to them. Pairs of eyes, single eyes feeler and variously other optical perception concentrated upon the both.

The Jedi were quiet and Bail his hood hit over his head.

„We will soon be there." Khipu meant the Jedi again none all too big attention more as her fellow-passengers gave.

„Yes master." if Bail said scarcely, but contritely.

Now Khipu knew this mood already with his pupil and did not follow them also, because they often subsided so fast as they came.

Now Khipu also hit his hood again over his head and got up. „It is so far." he whispered.

Bail touched it him and also got up.

They went to the door and the road held. Many people got out here.

They were with the senate building.


	3. Chapter 3

**The new chancellor**

_**Never see back,**_

_**but past catches up you,**_

_**and **_

_**your way wanders.**_

„M'lady, the senate has come to a decision. Now they have counted out the voices."

The Adjutor of chancellor Organa Solo, Patil Andin, stood in the access to the change hall where Leelain Skywalker since long time on a softy upholstered bank sat and waited.

„One requires to see you." he said with stress and stopped.

Leelain rose and they and her friends followed the invitation Andins.

Slowly they walked the long hall to her box down, but Andin turned already before and asked the senator to him alone further to follow.

Leelain recognized very well that this was the way to the chancellor's box and was afraid all of a sudden.

The fear overcame them like a big, grey wave and tore them with itself. With effort she reached the aim and hardly heard what Andin further to her said.

Only alone she saw and felt his hand which it led in the box, and she stood shaking on the platform which glided outward in the senate arena.

There, in the centre of the political power of the republic, she stood.

Leia Organa Solo.

Colonels of the senate, chancellor, sister of the more notorious and more feared Jedi of the galaxy and the last regent of Alderaan. A planet long ago by the power of the empire was destroyed.

Leelain still stopped the air, however, finally, she could hear again and see what round them proceeded.

She heard the thundering applause and the cheering shouts of the senators and ambassadors who stood in her pulpits.

Leelain stepped forwards and stopped beside Leia on the firm pulpit in the middle of the arena and looked at them.

„Welcome back." Leia whispered quietly and smiled.

The chancellor carried a long white dress with wide sleeves and a long ruby-red velvet coat with hood which she had hit over her head.

The sleeves of the simple dress flowed from the magenta of the coat like cascades of snow and ice.

Leelain admired the elegant older woman.

Leia Organa Solo shone like a jewel in the middle of the galactic senate and Leelain believed itself beside her so insignificantly.

Patil Andin, a humanoides creature with two thicken, meaty continuation which grew from his back of the head and like two plaits just his back hung down, stepped near the microphone.

Being flowing turned from blue, fluorescent material even more dignity lent him than it already did his distinguished expression.

All this changed the subject from his nastily looking red-hot eyes which wandered around incessantly.

He bared sharp, yellowish teeth, before he spoke.

With effort he brought together BASIC, because he had to speak his life long only various, other languages, to him his duty once to Coruscant had gone back.

It was a Twi'lek.

Indeed, one which had never seen his home world, because he had grown up as a slave on Tatooine.

„The word is given to regent Leia Organa Solo!" said Andin and drew aside.

With high head and crossed hands in his back he stood there and bowed discreetly to Leia and one slided after his continuation before and now about his breast dangled. The point twitched continually and he threw Leelain a condescending look.

When Leia stepped to the speaker's writing desk, sudden silence ruled in the arena. In view of hundreds of senators and ambassadors a miracle.

However, Leelain had solidified as. Absolutely still she stood there and looked at Leias back.

‚ What has he said? Regent? Why regent?' it hammered by her skull.

„Many thanks." if said Leia and nodded Patil Andin. Only then she turned to the senate.

„Now senators, ambassadors and ambassadresses, my dear comrades-in-arms, it is so far. Long I stood with you in this institution and have led quite a lot of debate, have negotiated peace, have made decisions, have discussed objections and have closed alliances.

Together we have resisted the empire and have made the republic again him what she had been before their case. We never surrendered, all the same as difficult the situation was for us also.

Now many years it is, there my predecessor, my mentor, alliance president Mon Mothma stood, also at this point and said goodbye. My children were still small and were still young me, but the years have passed too fast. As well as my children the senate and the republic has also become adult and needs a new, younger chancellor. My work is done. Now it is a matter of making to this continue and the republic strongly enough against dark powers that she resists every enemy. Is it from outside or from the inside.

I admit that it to me not easily falls to go, but I am glad that I will go with the certainty that the galactic senate chose the right successor for me."

Leia saw to her Adjutor Andin and nodded to him again.

„You have decided on a nominee whose voices were evaluated now finally and were counted. The decision of the senate is unequivocal."

Two other nominees who stood older senator Lam Mothma and the senator Zuh von Bespin, Leelain on the chancellor's box became nervous.

Up to now both senators Leelain had struck not at all consciously. Now, however, they had a look mutually and wrung from themselves a smile.

Leelain did not know what other both thought, but for them was certain that tall, older Lam had earned the trust of the senate.

Not only that she was the only daughter of the late Mon Mothma, but Lam was also one of the leading senators of the republic.

Exactly like Leia she fought against the empire and after the war for a combined alliance.

The republic was a work of politicians like Lam Mothma.

So sat down Leelain on the small bank in the pulpit and waited for the fact that Andin or Leia would exclaim the name Mothmas.

Basically it was terrifically made easier that it would soon be over.

If Leia had not put up them as a candidate, she would never be on the thought to feel appealing come to the chancellor.

Nevertheless, she was only 27 years old.

„I give the word to the new chancellor Leelain Skywalker!" the voice tinted Leias by the senate arena.

Mothma disparaging snorting thrusted and Zuh shook without every understanding the head.

But Leelain did not see this.

She had also not belonged at all that it was her name which had liked.

The senate raved.

The applause rose and drowned few‚ booing' in the rows.

„I congratulate you M'lady." said Lam Mothma and Leelain looked up to her.

„What …?" she asked irritated and saw from Lam to Leia.

This stood still in the speaker's writing desk. Now Leelain understood and rose.

The light of the arena broke in the precious stones in her long hair and let the hair crown allowed to sparkle.

Silence.

The senators and ambassadors sat down and saw tensely fascinatedly to the chancellor's box.

„A lot of luck." murmured Lam Mothma and sat down beside the shocked Zuh of Bespin.

„Thank you …" whispered Leelain Skywalker and swayed as if it stood shortly before a faint, the short way to the speaker's writing desk.

What had happened?

Leia Organa stepped aside Solo from the writing desk and made room for them.

„I believe you are wrong." Leelain said in the microphone and her shaking legs became stronger again.

Still it was quiet in the arena.

Leias look awarded her courage, but Leelain had no more fear. It was a just full lack of understanding.

„I thank the galactic senate for the trust that he brings to me, but you are wrong!" she spoke, with much strong voice, further. Now Leelain saw clearly.

‚ I am the chancellor!.' she thought before she spoke again.

„I am a member of this senate since my fourteenth year and up to now I always thought that the senate always makes the right decisions. To choose me was the right decision." Now she smiled. „As well as once the republic and our senate, I will also grow in my office and continue the work of my predecessors as they would have done it …"

Noticeably she became quieter.

She relaxed during them spoke and saw itself around in the arena.

Their eyes perceived known and close faces.

There was Jedimeister A'Tin and his Padawan Lar Rhyn. Further she saw master Valan Dahr and master Sahr those in the pulpit of the Jedi standing.

Something confidant, but also dark, undulated from another pulpit to her.

Of most hatches Skywalker; her adoptive-father.

Yes, also he had appeared. Even if she surprised his sight in the senate more than.

However, the more she was glad about the presence of an old friend to whom she threw a beaming smile when her looks met.

Master Ken Khipu and his Padawan Bail Solo, Leia Organa Solos of second-born.

It did really well them to see.

From the corner of the eye, unfortunately, only very briefly, she spotted of the misty figure of another Jedimaster in a corner stand to disappear then again in an unknown nothing.

A very old master.

Obi Wan Kenobi.

It surprised Leelain that just the old master of her former teacher appeared here to see him.

He had still never done this before.

Bail had often met him when he was a youth in the temple, but Leelain had never seen him.

Never before.

She shook off her thoughts and concentrated her attention again on the mass of the senators and ambassadors who hung everybody apparently on her lips.

Not one ventured one more boo call.

Now she was the chancellor.

The mightiest woman of the galaxy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Portents**

_**The sleeping will awake,**_

_**if daylight edges out the night.**_

It was late as a Leia Organa Solo in her rooms returned. The flat let of the chancellor former now was in the uppermost floor one of many high skyscrapers on the place of the senate building. His domed roof could not put out Leia from the big terrace any more.

Under her were only the clouds which were so thick that they admitted no look at the lower floors of the building still on the streets.

Although the flat let was the nicest of the cupreous steel colossus, there should not remain any more long her lodging.

Already very long spoke Han and them of the fact that they if her careers are finished and the children arise somewhere travelled where they buy to themselves a house and spend there the last years, before without fail the end came.

However, her careers came to no end and the years passed by.

Leia and Hans Kinder became adult not only, also they managed to grab positions in the society which would not remain unobserved.

Leia itself became a chancellor. A fact which it had not planned which was to be foreseen, however.

And Han Solo?

He was not only the reckless pilot‚ Millenium Falcon', a corellian freighter ripe for scrap metal from the longest past days, the hero from the countless battles against the empire, but now still commanding commander in chief of the republican armed forces.

A position which had just been too of course for the man of the chancellor, the uppermost woman of the galactic senate, and which Han could not simply reject.

Admiral Han Solo.

Leia smiled.

„You are back!" the metal voice of the Protokolldroide tinted lake Threepio.

The golden Droide came with joyfully upraised arms on the terrace run out. His joints groaned, because they had to be urgently submitted a lubrication. In itself an oil bath would be good for him once.

Lake Threepio was to be seen obviously made easier the princess.

Leia turned to him and looked at him carefully. She knew Threepio and knew something had to have happened, because not without reason he would rush thus excitedly towards them.

In any case, not completely so stormily.

„What is then loose Threepio?" asked Leia seriously.

„Since hours the Komlink does not hear any more on to send! Apparently every in the galaxy wants to know what you will do now your Highness! But how I should be able to answer the questions of many people, where to me, nevertheless, nobody … oh your Highness! Please!"

Leia had turned round and had stepped sighing near the computer terminal.

„Could you give to me not least something in information? I would become too with pleasure …" lake Threepio further blethered.

„ Threepio!" shouted Leia unnerved. Their forehead was angry furrowedly and her eyes sparkled.

„You goodness loves." whispered of the Droide, then, however, was quiet.

„And now repeat after me to the row who has announced himself." if Leia said again conciliatorily. „But only the important details." if she added.

While now lake Threepio enumerated apparently all senators whom there were on Coruscant, and these were thousands, had proceeded Leia in the kitchen and now started to prepare something to food.

For usual she never did this.

This made the Droiden taken aback.

Also the fact that it prepared something for an amount of people.

„Princess Leia, do you permit to me a question?" said of the Droide politely. As well as he did this always, since Leia had met him almost forty years ago.

‚ Is this really so long?' she asked herself in thoughts and sighed once more. „Yes Threepio."

„Do you maybe expect guests?" wanted to know of the Droide.

Leia nodded, however, did not look up when it looked rather exotic vegetables, this like a huge leech, divided into small cubes and threw him in the silvery shining damper. „My children will come here. Today Bail has returned to Coruscant and master Khipu dismisses him for a few hours from his care."

„Oh, master Bail is back? This must be more than four years which it was not any more here. So far me my calculations are not deceptive."

„Properly." Leia laughed and left water in a bowl. „Nevertheless, lake Threepio cleans please the Meti's!" she asked the Protokolldroiden in the same breath.

Lake Threepio planned for the scarlet nodules and delivered a quite ridiculous picture when he put on to himself an apron which had reached to him Leia.

„Hatches … he is from Tatooine … oh you fright!" shouted Leia and Threepio the knife let go with which he had peeled the nodules and whose flesh flew away now in all directions. It looked as if a bad accident had happened. „If your Highness forgives me, but I am Protokolldroide and do not know a lot about the area of the culinary preparation technologies of human food."

Even a Protokolldroid could say such a sentence.

Before All, however, only lake Threepio.

„Master hatches is also back."

Leia knelt on the ground and tried to get going the Haushaltsdroiden again. His electronics had become humid anyhow and now she wiped carefully about his inner life what Threepio made sick choking drew.

Now apologized Leia and closed the cover of the Droiden again in which now life had returned and wildly floated to and fro, only the kitchen and then the other rooms cleaned.

„Anyhow I have the feeling, my dear lake Threepio that you find not so good that hatches comes to us. Is this maybe due to the fact that he was your old master?"

„Now strictly speaking, M'lady Solo, master has never been hatches really my master. But to explain this would last too long. However, you surely have M'lady, I am not particular pleased about his arrival or in another case about the appearance of M'lady Skywalker."

Leia stared at the Droiden with open mouth.

„I know, M'lady that you hold absolutely for ridiculous, but I have a nasty feeling with the both! O ever, o ever … what say I there!" Threepio devoted itself to an other Meti and peeled the thick red bowl, around the golden inside then, as well as Leia with the black Cumis had made to divide into cube.

„Nasty feeling? You also?" Leia would have itself Favourite even geohrfeigt for this statement, but calmed down fast. Too often she forgot that lake Threepio was just only one Droide and would say nothing wrong about her owners in public.

„Oh you know, Leelain and hatches will already get on. Hatches is, finally, a master of the Jedi and is caught. And Leelain is a chancellor. She is a really good diplomat. It will come to no incident."

„I only point out that I fear tensions." replied sea Threepio.

„Everything will already go well." if Leia said to itself to steal the cold dumpling in her stomach.

„Besides, will also be Tjal here. He has finished his mission in Cato Neimodia and is for a few days again on Coruscant."

„Will admiral Solo be also present?"

„. He is still on the lunar station and will return earliest in three days. At least he has informed of this me this morning."

Lake Threepio seemed disappointed.

Leia understood immediately.

Landos son, an excellent pilot, had borrowed the Droiden Artoo Deetoo with Tjal

and Threepio, well, missed his companion.

‚ Astonishingly!' thought Leia. how many years these both Droiden stand already in the service of our family.'

She did not know yet how many it were actual.

܀

„Ah, master Skywalker! If I might speak with you?"

To hurry hatches Skywalker, just in the concept from the senate, stopped and looked up under his hood which he had deeply stretched in the face.

Darkly there lay the shade of the black coat material on his mask-like, numb face where no human emotion was to be recognized.

He looked at unemotional trains, stamped by years of the war, by big personal losses and harsh disappointments, master Valan Dahr.

Landos son, an excellent pilot, had borrowed the Droiden Artoo Deetoo with Tjal

and Threepio, well, missed his companion.

‚ Astonishingly!' thought Leia. how many years these both Droids stood already in the service of our family.'

She did not know yet how many it were actual.

Dahr nodded hatches and interpreted with a movement of the hand in with him, nevertheless, a piece to go.

„It surprises me very much to you already now on Coruscant masters watch. Had you not mentioned that your absence still continued much longer than she did it now really?"

Dahr did not look at hatches Skywalker. His look was always directed forwards.

Quietly he walked beside the colonel of the Jedi council along as if not he was demanded, but another.

But every word of the master had heard hatches Skywalker.

Dahr knew Skywalker and knew that to him was so.

He saw in the kind of the quiet dark Jedi nothing impolite and waited patiently for his answer.

„As I ascertained, my early arrival was chosen exactly at the right time." said hatches with his give way, dark voice.

Valan Dahr knew immediately about what Skywalker spoke.

„You have foreseen that this happens to master Skywalker. It should not surprise you that your daughter was appointed the new chancellor."

„I have merely anticipated that she would aim at this. It was only one matter of time that she becomes a chancellor and receives therefore the political power in the republic." said hatches quietly.

„You think that she has seen it only on the uppermost power in the senate arena? Just you?"

Valan Dahr had really been surprised at this view.

„I do not believe it, I know it, Valan Dahr. I may remind you certainly of the fact that it was Leelain which left the order, two other Padawan of it persuaded to her to touch, only to appear short time later than senator on the political battlefield. Further I may point out you to the fact that since then many politicians you followed in her views as if she was a prophetess."

Valan Dahrs right eyebrow shot up upwards. „I feel a sort of annoyance in you master Skywalker. It does not feel well that you attach so much weight to the past. Besides, you had to do to you not all too much worries master. The chancellor is soon expelled in her borders. There is no danger that Leelain Skywalker will attain all too much influence in the republic. At least not about the order of the Jedi."

Now hatches Skywalker can be moved, nevertheless, in addition to look at the uppermost Jedimaster. Grimly his eyes sparkled under the hood and would not have known Valan Dahr better, then he would have mine to be able to read able to be able to do not only to be able to read annoyance, but also rage in this.

But this was ridiculous, because he felt a sort of rage not in hatches Skywalker. This Jedi was one with the power and the rest itself.

„You want to speak with her." ascertained hatches now and beat off his hood, because just the subject of her conversation the way entlanglief and directly came up to them when she noted them.

Leelain Skywalker.

The long train of her dress had lifted them and held the green material ball in her left hand.

Hardly however, that she was with them, she let fall the train and welcomed Valan Dahr with a nod.

She did not follow their father.

However, his look was always directed upon them and she scratched with her ignorance visibly in his unapproachable kind.

Of all looks were directed upon them.

This had not escaped Valan Dahr.

„It is extremely unusually a master Dahr that immediately so many Jedi of the order are present in the senate. Has this lain with the appointment?" asked Leelain now with flattering voice.

A few diplomats in the background started to whisper curiously behind reproached hands with each other when they heard the mockery which was hardly to be failed to hear in the words of the new chancellor.

Also he ignored Leelain Skywalker.

„It is no secret M'lady that the order is interested in the political developments in the senate. Finally, are the Jedi an eye obliges to have on the peace in the republic. If an occasional appearance also belongs to it in the senate." if Valan Dahr said quietly.

His trains showed no emotions.

Leelain did not know this differently from the uppermost Jedimaster of the order.

„Pure precaution." if she whispered smiling.

„Not completely, I must confess." answered of the Jedi. „Masters Skywalker and I have maintained us just about the fact that it becomes now a time that we should talk M'lady."

Leelains head travelled around and her eyes fixed coldly the apparently expressionless trains of her father.

Hatches nodded confirming.

„Time for an entertainment? I would not know about which!"

Their voice was sharp and friendly not at all. Every false holiness had dropped from her.

„You must still find out some things about the republic and the community of the Jedi concerns. It is of the highest importance. Therefore, we should agree on a meeting in your rooms."

„I know everything about the republic and, only for the case it should also have been cancelled to you, about the Jedi!"

Leelains annoyance was to be heard far away not only but also to feel.

„Leelain." whispered hatches Skywalker with dark voice and had seized her arm, because Leelain wanted to leave.

Both saw themselves for a while tacitly in the eyes, before it knocked down her eyes and deeply breathed deeply.

„I still have no own secretary master Valan Dahr, but I am sure that today the Adjutor of my aunt can agree on an appointment for you."

She let go hatches and Leelain went without waiting for the answer.

Hardly she had gone away from the Jedi, the tension dropped in the space and it became a little warmer.

„Your feelings betray to you master Skywalker." admonished Dahr hatches.

An admonition he could absolutely permit himself, because Valan Dahr, a pupil of the former councilor Shaak Ti, and Yaddel, were the probably oldest Jedimeister in the advice of Twelve. Their experience also applied about a part of the old republic.

Even once Yaddel itself had sat, beside master Yoda, in the advice. Both were from the same long-lasting species.

There were only a few which might admonish hatches Skywalker, but definitively one was master Dahr of it.

„You surely have master." said hatches after a while of the silence and they continued her way.

„Will you go to the temple and inform master craftswoman Yaddel about the meeting?"

„This will not be necessary." if meant Dahr. „She already is here."

Now these were hatches Skywalker him was surprised.

„Which is why since her master Skywalker surprises. Not only you see the things like they are, right?"

Skywalker did not react to it. „Maybe I can join to you master Dahr. I would be present with pleasure with the discussion with the new chancellor."

„Of course." said Dahr pleased. Any seriousness had disappeared from his features. His black eyes glittered. This might become interesting.' he thought.


End file.
